Aquilla Naida
Personality Naida's mood changes with the turn of the tide; when the waters are rough and waves crash high, she is a seething force of nature and ruthless in her rule. When the tides are low, her ire ebbs away, left as a Mer who's always 'away with the Fey'. Unfortunately, her mind is far too shattered to ever know peace and stability again, no matter how utterly still she commands the waters to lay. Story Once upon a time, there was a queen. Nimiane of the Aquilla house; the dazzling beacon of the shining city. Peace and kindness governed her soul, the Merlady being lucky enough to be born in the age of calm. It was rumoured that her heart was so pure that even Skaarsgard the Hedonic would have fallen to her, were she born in his era. Many Mer agree that she was definitely powerful enough to defeat the Imperial King without violence. Then one day, she found her heart being swayed by Neron of Samedi. Smitten, she proposed to Neron and he accepted graciously. The Mer celebrated joyously for three days. Finally bearing a child many years later, Viridi continued to shine in the lands of Edenfell, and they all lived happily ever after. The end - if it were nothing but a fairy tale, that is. ---- Fables and stories were the cornerstones of little Princess Naida's life. The Sons of Adam and the creation of Alfen; the three Great Wars where Orcs and Gaians and Centaurs emerged, and the rise of Ironhold; she could recite them all word for word. Neron loved to pass on tales he'd heard during his services in Vanaheim, and so her childhood was nothing but tall tales that spun Naida dizzy with excitement. O, to live such lengthy, fruitful lives - what a wonder this world was! How kind of Titane to bless them in such a way! The mirage blinded her until her visions of Eden finally crashed against the rocks of reality, shattering that fateful dawn. The news was quick to spread across Viridi and an awful silence settled in the lines of each distraught, pained expression. Queen Nimiane the Gentle had been struck down by old age, and Titane had taken her away. That was her end. Her happily ever after. Only hers. Naida was heir to the crown, but she didn't want it. This didn't make sense - where was Nimiane's fruitful life? Her thousands of years of reign, her twisting tale that only grew lengthier and greater with each century she lived? She hadn't even lived for one. Ninety measly years then a death to old age -- were the stories nothing but lies? Was this her own fate? Sixty-odd years until she too grew brittle and dropped dead?! The tides turned, and so did she. Daughter of a powerful water wielder and an even more impressive Kraken summoner; she had inherited her father's aquatic prowess coupled with her mother's natural intuition. It was a great gift - too great. As the oceans crashed and howled, the Princess howled with it. When the tempest ebbed away, she was overtaken with crushing grief. When it finally grew peaceful, so did she. But the tides always changed, and the peace never lasted. Three days passed. Neron mourned for three days, then swiftly moved on. The Mer mourned for one; after everything, Nimiane had done. It was a disgrace--! But... what little choice did they have? The lifespan of a Mer was nothing for a Nord; even less so for the eternal Alfen. To live in the moment, then keep moving with the tides; such was their way. Naida grew distraught at this revelation, tossing her volatile heart into another dizzying storm. This was nothing like the tales. Grand illusions were swept away as Titane's waters raged and wept with the Princess. It was all too much; what could she do when her fragile sanity tore with every crashing wave that slammed against her broken defences? She didn't ask for this. She didn't want any of this! Who was Titane to curse her with a dead Mer's virtues? What was a Goddess to her own hapless vessel?! Worthless. In a fit of madness and irrationality, the Princess tossed herself into the unforgiving sea. And that was that. ---- Once upon a time, there was a shining kingdom by the name of Viridi. It was ruled by king Neron of Samedi. He was not a true king, no. But he was all that was left. A lonely widower left with nothing but an empty throne beside him. He too was growing feeble and sick with age. Surrounded by greedy advisors and no heir, he fought and battled to survive against the warm waters inviting him in. Fighting against Titane's oceans never proved fruitful, however, and the Lone King finally sunk. Three days passed. "The crown belongs to me, his accountant!" One would cry. "Nay, to his advisor!" said another. "Perish the thought, give it to me!" "To me!" "To me!" Chaos. No heir and far too many greedy subjects ended up tossing the kingdom into a temporary panic. The peace was shattered, and it was only a matter of time until she learned of it. Questions bubbled up immediately. Who on Eden was the new king? What lengths had he gone to get their way? How much blood sat beneath those greedy fingertips? How much had he broken the peace? How angry was Titane at the prospect of her oceans being dirtied by these disgusting lumps of algae? And how utterly, blindingly furious was I, to return to a dead father, his worthless, scummy court and a despicable, WORTHLESS little EEL ON MY THRONE?! Angry enough. The roaring tides took control, and it was all over in three seconds. . . . Naida should have stayed. I... should have stayed. In the end, Neron's ever after wasn't happy. But fairy tales didn't exist for us Mer. They never did. ---- Once upon a time, there was a Queen called Naida, Mer of the Aquilla house. She had disappeared for 10 years, before suddenly returning and beheading her entire court. "They broke the peace and disturbed the oceans. Titane demanded it," was her response. Naida was not patient, nor was she compassionate. She wasn't a good person and didn't try to play herself off as such. The Queen spent most of her days staring beyond the oceans with an empty gaze, sighing wistfully or muttering angrily, unnerving her new court. When the waters were rough, she was at her cruellest, delivering capital punishment to those who dared to disturb Viridi and Titane's domains. On calmer days, she would come off as a dreamy prophet, praising the Goddess and her wonders of the world. Other days, she was perfectly normal. It's rumoured that she was blessed as Titane's Deliverer, and controlled by the tides and oceans. But that's just silly. End. Resources Viridi's castle, more tax money than she can count, and a library full of fables and tales of Edenfell. Also inherited Neron's belongings from his time as a Duke. Equipment and Weaponry Her late father's gold trident and shortsword. Specialisations Well educated and versed in literacy and philosophy. Excels in long-ranged combat. Category:OC Imperial Sorcerer Category:Imperial Sorcerers